talesofbastionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alric doSturmbhat
Lord Marshal Alric Maddreach doSturmbhat (Human male PC) The old commander of the city watch in Bastion. Biography Profession: '''Officer '''Race: Human Age: 60 (born 1158) Physical description: The Lord-Marshall carries himself with a very authorative air, despite not being the tallest among men. But his straightbacked no-nonsense bodylanguage, coupled with his glaring grey eyes and a powerful aquline nose gives the man the air of a predator. He has rather wide shoulders and his rough hands and many scars betrays a life as an active soldier. His age is starting to show however, the hair he sports from a very receded hairline is gray and short, his face showing several wrinkles and bags have started to develop under his eyes. He frequently wears his armour in duty, which is almost all the time, decorated but not overly so. Personality: Alric is a dutiful man who cares quite a bit both for his homeland and his men. It was not just ambition that led him onto his current career but also a earnest belief he could and should do his part in protecting the city. He's not an idealist however, he's a man of action, pragmatism and order. He knows his men are taking bribes on the side and plans to nothing as long as it does not compromise their duties. But insult the honour of the Regiment in front of him and gods help you. He's not much for smalltalk but does not mind partaking in a interesting topic should there be time Background: Born in the autumn of 1158 to Lord Brynn and Lady Terela doSturmbhat in Bastion, Alric grew up as a regular young male noble. Recieving a martial education with frequent practise with many different arms, studying strategy, learning several languages and all the other things a man is expected to learn. In 1176 he was sent off to a regiment to learn some practical knowledge. The regiment he served in was hired by one of the sides in the War of Three Chimaeras (1170-1190), during his participation he slowly rose rank and earned wealth and fame. By the end he held the rank of captain and was known to be a loyal and capable soldier. It was in 1191 he got the offer to purchase the contracts of the 1st Regiment Bastion and become it's marshal and for a significant sum of money he purchased the right to be it's officer. Since then he has remained it's commander, both sending some of the companies away as mercenaries on contract, manning the walls of bastion and providing basic law enforcement. Advantages 'The First Regiment:' Soldier II 10 (Followers) All Combat Ranges, Mid Utility Armor I 3 (Followers) All Combat Ranges Gear I 3 (Followers) All Combat Ranges Numbers III 3 (Followers) Special19 AP. 'Alric doSturmbhat' Soldier I 5 All Combat Ranges, Mid Utility Rank II 2 Low Social Wealth I 1 Low Social Nobility I 1 Low Social Education I 2 11 AP. 'Sturmbhat estate' Luxury I 1 (Low Social) The estate is richly appointed, decorated with objets d'art and finery. People are impressed at your taste and fine accommodations. Security I 2 (Mid utility) This location is well secured with high walls, sturdy doors with good locks, defensible windows and proper illumination. Library I 1 (Low Social) The doSturmbhat estate contain a well stocked but not particularily focused library. Stationary x1/2 2 AP. 'Crow's nest' Secret II 1 Low social. This small secret prison is an absolute secret. There are no records of it, no streets leading up to it, no towers sticking up over the cityscape. It is a small buidling, placed in the middle of normal residences, only accesible through a secret tunnel. It is possible to see the building, certainly, but if you don't know where to look... Fortified I 3 Common resistance. The crow's nest is alo fortified. Thick stonewalls, ironbound doors, narrow staircases. Should it be necessary to defend it, from without or within, it is certainly built for it. Warded I 3 Common Resistance. The Crow's nest is warded against all magic. Enchantments have been put into the walls, roof and gates to ensure that anyone attempting to use it within or against it will find the experience most uncomfortable and unhelpful. Stationary x1/2 4 AP.gaha